


After the end of the world

by Asian_Homestuck



Category: Gravity Falls, Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Homestuck/pseuds/Asian_Homestuck
Summary: It has been a year after events of SBURB, not everyone of our protagonists could leave the game. Everyone decided to throw a party to celebrate a one year anniversary , but during the celebration they meet someone who they didn't know existed, and from him they learn the truth about SBURB and everything related to it, they are shocked by what they've learned.





	1. The party

Chapter 1- the party 

 

A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 14th of April, 2017, is this young man's birthday. This young man’s name is John Egbert , and he’s getting ready to go to his birthday party.  
A loud voice comes from downstairs

Vriska “joooooooohn , hurry up we are l8 for the party”

John “yeah, I'm coming”

John was wearing black jeans, his black ghost busters shirt, and on top a green jacket. John went downstairs and sees Vriska standing near a couch in John's living room, she’s looking at him and holding a little wrapped box with a ribbon on it.

Vriska “come on egderp , we are l8!”

John “i know i know , let’s go”

Vriska “fiiiiiiiinally”

John and Vriska leave john’s home and started slowly walking down the street to Jade’s house. It was already dark outside. John turned his head to see stars shining brightly on the new earth they've created.

John “isn’t it nice that jade planed a party to celebrate a year anniversary of events in SBURB, and my birthday at her house?” John said with his dorky smile.

Vriska “ye8h, but why celebrate in jade's hive and not yours?” vriska asks raising an eyebrow 

John “because her house is bigger so we could invite everyone else”

Vriska “oh yeah, that makes sense, why didn't you make your house bigger once we've created earth?”

John "well... I wanted to remember what life been like before a game, so I didn't change it"

John "remember how when we were creating a new universe karkat wanted to stars spell a word (Fuck) ?)

Vriska "yes, he was so angry when nobody considered it "

They chuckled at the memory.

Vriska “...c8n’t believe it’s alre8dy been a year”

John “a whole year huh?”

Vriska slowly gets closer and reached for his hand and says while looking him in the eyes 

Vriska “8ut now that we finished it, I’m glad that we met during the game john” she said calmly

John flushed a little, and he could see a little blue blush on vriska's face along with a warm smile. He smiled back reviling his buck teeth

John “I’m really glad that I met you to vriska”

Vriska “don't you think we should tell others that we are matesprits 8lready? It has been a month since we started dating”

John “I don’t think the are ready to know about our human/troll romance, especially after Rose and kanaya's brake up"

Vriska “john, please, they’ve been through SBURB with us, i’m pretty sure they will understand two of their friends becoming m8tesprits, plus their brake up have nothing to do with us”

John “yeah , maybe I'm just paranoid and you're probably right, but let's do it next time okay?”

Vriska nodded without saying anything as they continued walking

John “by the way what’s inside the box?”

Vriska “it’s your present dummy”

John “i know that, but what’s inside?”

Vriska “you’ll find at the party, and after the party I will give you my special present :::; )”

John's face became red, he looked at vriska and saw her sassy smirk. Though he dated her for a month he didn't get used to her teasing, but everytime she did she enjoyed his reaction.

John"w...well I'll be happy to open it" he tried to say seriously but stuttered, vriska chuckled at him, and they continued walking in silence.

after a few moments they arrived to jade's house

John knocks on the door a couple times, and after a few seconds jade opens a door, loud music coming out of the house 

Jade “John! Finally, everyone is here, hi vriska”

Vriska “hey j8de”

John “yeah, sorry jade I had a little trouble with the clothes”

John scratches Jade’s doggy year and she woofed like a dog.

Jade “no worries john, come in”

Dave ”hey everybody, the birthday boy is here!”

Everyone greeted John and congratulated him , everyone was there, alphas , betas , and trolls

Dave “happy birthday bro” Dave gives john a brofist

John “thanks Dave”

Dave "can I talk to you in private?"

John "um yeah sure "

Dave dragged John to the kitchen and started whispering into john’s ear 

Dave “again with the spidergirl john?”

John “Dave she just lives close to my house so i got her and we went here together”

Dave “yeah right, i saw through the window how you all lovey dovey holding hands while walking here”

John “umm... i...I was just-”

Dave cuts john off and screams 

Dave “BUSTED!!!”

John “Dave , shut up “

Jade heard someone shout and came in to kitchen and asked

Jade “hey john what’s all the noise about”

Dave stepped closer to Jade and says 

Dave” hey jade you have no idea what i just found out -"

John closed Dave’s mouth with his hand trying to shut him up, Dave struggled but couldn't get out of John's grip (damn , john just overpowering dave like it’s nothing, guess swinging that huge hammer paid off)

John “nothing jade , you can get back to everyone”

Jade “kay , but join us soon because THIS IS your birthday”

Dave ”hmpphh”

John “alright”

and as soon Jade leaves the kitchen john lets go of dave , he looks at John a little angry and says 

Dave “what gives john?!?”

John “dave just because it’s my birthday don’t tell anyone about me and vriska, okay?”

Dave “john you know , you just totally gave yourself up, I was just teasing you ” Dave snorts 

Dave "and I didn't even see you out the window dude " Dave started laughing 

John : facepalm combo x2

John "god damnit Dave "

Dave “but just because it’s your birthday i won’t tell anyone”

John “thanks”

John and dave left the kitchen and went to jade, rose , jane and jake who were talking to each other near a table with snacks 

They talked for a few minutes , and then...

John” so yeah that’s why I like nic...”

In midsentence his blue eyes widened i little and his cheeks became red

Jane ”john are you okay?”

John turned around and saw vriska giving him a little smirk and waving at him

John “ everything is okay nanna”

Vriska's Pov a few moments ago

Vriska was talking to terezi and karkat

Vriska ”oh by the way, I discovered a new 8bility”

Terezi “ oh gr34t , show it to us : )”

Vriska touched her temples and closed her eyes to concentrate 

Vriska : mind message to terezi ” karkat is short horned fackass who likes lame romcoms”

Vriska and terezi started laughing while karkat looked at them cofused

Terezi ”wo4h , th4t’s 4w3som3” 

Karkat “HEY , WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED ? I DIDN’T SEE ANITHYNG “

Vriska ”oh don’t worry karkat it’s nothing important”

Karkat “FINE, WHATEVER”  
(i never understood why karkat behaved so... Tsundere like)

Karkat starts to talk about his romcoms vriska rolled her eyes and started looking for john, he was currently talking to other humans. Vriska just watched him until she got a cool idea

Vriska : mind message to john “heeeeeeeey joooooooohn, your ass looks great in those jeans you know that?”

Vriska smiled as she saw john looking at her with a blushed face, he always looks adorable when he’s embarrassed.

After 10 minutes music stopped, jade stood on a couch and said loudly 

“HEY , EVERYONE ITS TIME FOR CAKE ”

Dave went inside with a cake with an air symbol on it and lighted candles on it into a living room where everyone was 

John sat on a couch in front of a cake , dirk turned the lights off and everyone sang "Happy Birthday to you" john blew out the candles. Dirk turned lights back on and everyone clapped their hands and started congratulating the heir of breath once more.

John sat back on a couch and started opening everyone’s gifts . Dave gave John a vinyl disc with a song "heir of grief" John thought to himself " I think I heard that somewhere", jade gave him a rifle though he didn't need it it still looked badass, rose gave John a knitted scarf in light blue and white colours. And a last gift was from Jane, John opened a box, there was a white hat, like one that his father wore (his dad became a part of SBURB so he couldn't return back to the "new" earth) tears could be seen on corners of John's eyes, but he didn't cry, Jane put her hand an his shoulder with a warm carrying look. John put a hat back in the box.

After he opened everyone’s gifts except for vriska’s he stood up and said

“thanks to everyone here for being with me all this time and been with me trough everything , and thanks for this wonderful party, I'm glad to be with all of you...”

Suddenly in a blink of an eye living room along with everyone else disappeared, john was standing in the middle of literally nowhere , everywhere was only endless white space, John was shocked , after looking everywhere and shouting for anyone, he saw something move far away john changed to his god tier and flew there. It was vriska, she was on her knees with a face of pure horror. When she noticed John standing next to her she started talking

Vriska "why... Why is it always us?"

John "vriska what are you talking abou-"  
Vriska"WHY CAN'T THE UNIVERSE JUST LE8VE US ALONE!?! "vriska shouted with anger and sadness 

Vriska "HOW MUCH MORE WILL WE HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH THIS BULLSHIT!?!"

A tear ran down her cheek 

vriska" it's been only a year... A year of our new lives on the new earth and now something is happening again"

John "vriska don't worry, it will be fine, we'll sort this out, like we did with SBURB"

Vriska "John how can you be so positive at the time like this? "

John "well, you know me he he "

Vriska"heh, you dork" she says wiping her tear. Vriska stood up and wrapped her hands around John 

Vriska " do you really think it's gonna be fine? "

John "yes, it will be okay "

AUTHOR'S NOTE :  
so yeah that's the first chapter, this is my first one but I have big plans for it. Interesting fact I wanted to make it a comic on www.mspfanventures.com but realized that if I tried to draw it nobody would take it seriously. So I was planning on having 7 or more chapters, with a shit tonn of plot twists cross overs with AU stuff like gravity falls characters and Rick and Morty along with stuff in fandom and real world .


	2. The creator

Let's pick up where we left off.

John hugged vriska to comfort her vriska wrapped her hands around John looking up on him, he looks at her and smiles, when vriska saw John's dorky smile she relaxed.

John "so we don't know we're we are, we don't know how we got here, and we don't know how to get out"

Vriska "pretty pathetic situation if you ask me" she gets out of the hug 

John "well, what are we gonna do? "

Vriska "I don't know, let's just wait a little for something to happen"

John "well we don't have a better choice "

Vriska "John? "

John "yes? "

Vriska "I never asked you about it...but what happened to you and Roxy? "

John "oh... Well nothing dramatic, I had hots for her and was hanging out with her but after a while she just started spending time with calliope and alpha kids, and I just kind of lost interest"

Vriska "so she's not a threat to me, is she? "

John "what? Of course not! "

Vriska "he he good to know "

They lied on the... Space they were standing on, it was surprisingly comfy and soft. They looked up to see again nothing. Vriska wrapped hands around John and placed her head on his chest, John put his hand on her shoulder. And they just lied like this for a few minutes.

Jade's Pov 

You've just been transported to... Nowhere along with everyone else, they look confused and- HOLY SHIT!  
you see along with everyone in the party there's everyone else who died and were left in the game.

Terezi"what happened? I don't smell a living room anymore"

Everyone" WHAT THE FUCK? "

equius" ===> where am I? I remember the lowblood human John opened an exit of the game and now I'm here... And I'm not a sprite anymore"

Nepeta ":33 same story here, where are we anyway?"

Jade "I don't know, but I think all dead trolls are here now"

karkat "OH FUCKING GREAT, NOW WE ARE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING NOWHERE "

Terezi "b3for3 w3 mov3 som3wh3r3 l3t's s33 who's h3r3 "

terezi "alpha kids? "

Jane, Jake, Roxy, Dirk, "HERE"

Terezi "b3t4 k1ds?"

Jade, dave, rose"HERE"

terezi " beta trolls "

Sollux, equius, aradia, karkat, feferi, eridan, gamzee, tavros, terezi, nepeta, kanaya "HERE "

Terezi"wait... Where's vriska? I didn't hear her voice"

Sollux "becou2e 2he"2 not here"

Jane " wait. JOHN IS NOT HERE TO!"

Dave " if they are together I'm pretty sure they will be much more than okay" Dave says with a small grin on his face.

Terezi "th3 coolk1d 1s r1ght. 1f th3y 4r3 not h3r3 th3y 4r3 prob4bly tog3th3r"

Karkat "SO THE BADDEST BITCH AND EGDERP ARE WALKING AROUND LOST , HOW ABOUT WE JUST LEAVE THEM HERE AND JUST GO FROM WHATAVER THIS FUCKING PLACE IS?"

terezi "k4rk4t 1 won't l34v3 my scourg3 s1st3r 4nd 4 pot3nt34l kismesis 1n th3 m3ddle of nowh3r3"

Jade " did you just say kismesis?"

Everyone was silent 

Terezi turns to Jade with her giant toothy grin and a little blush on her cheeks

Terezi "y3s j4d3, 1 h4t3 4nd 4bsolut3ly d1sp1s3 your broth3r, 3v3ryt1me 1 s33 h1m 1 w4nt to punch h1m>: ]" terezi chuckled and turned back to everyone.

Jade " I don't know how to react to that"

Everyone looked around... Nothing but a white space. And suddenly jade said 

Jade "hey look, there's something " you pointed at a small dot far away

Jade" okay everyone get ready to be teleported!"

Everyone was cowered in green aura and lifted a few feet up and then you teleported them to the dot you saw far away.   
Everyone landed on their feet and started dusting of the left overs of a green aura.

Karkat "COULD YOU FUCKING WARN US BEFORE DOING THAT SHIT ? "

Jade "I did -"

You turned and saw a scenery you didn't expect to see ...

Karkat "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT? "  
karkat turned and his jaw dropped 

Everyone was shocked at what they are seeing 

John's Pov 

It's been half hour since you got here and you were getting pretty bored.

John "vriska? "

Vriska "ye8h John? " she said looking at him with raised eyebrow 

John " I think I forgot to open your present at the party"

Vriska "oh right, I think I left it at the ta8le with sn8cks"

John "what was in it anyway? "

Vriska "I told you you'll find out at the p8rty! "

John "I know but I'm really curious, and who knows how long we'll be here"

You and vriska sit up and look at each other.

Vriska "I won't yell you what w8s in it John "

John "fine"john puffed his cheeks and looked away 

Vriska "he he , well... If you want I can give you your special gift since we have nothing left to do" vriska said playfully and leaning to kiss John on the lips. John was startled by the kiss but started to kiss back. You kissed for a minute and then pulled away to take a breath... Both of you did. 

Vriska "do you like your special present? :::; )?" vriska smirked

John" I like it... It's not the end of my present is it? "

Vriska " of course not" vriska tackled John and pinned him to the ground.

John "woah, I like where this is going"  
Vriska leaned down to kiss John, but now more aggressive 

A few seconds after vriska started John saw some green aura to his right but thought it was just his imagination because vriska didn't notice it. Then when John heard loud gasps he pulled vriska from the kiss so she was sitting on his lap and sit up himself, when he turned he saw EVERYONE looking at them.

Nepeta ":33 I ship it so hard "

Equius "===> how 100d , I need a towel"

Terezi "h3y"

Jade "wow John "

Dave "go for dat Ass Egbert " and gives him thumbs up 

John " god dammit Dave "

Karkat "OH GREAT MS. IM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL AND SPIDERBREATH ARE HAVING SLOPPY MAKEOUTS WHILE NOBODY'S AROUND!"

John"guys wait... I... Uh... Uhm-"

Before could explain anything a very bright light appeared in front of them.  
After light dissapeared there was standing a very tall guy about 2.5 meters in a black T-shirt with bottoms on top ESS crossbow black glasses and black jeans, he had a small scar on his right cheek and a robot right arm, he was talking to someone on his cellphone.

Roxy "wow who's the tall hunk? "

The guy "and next time that happens just reset it or call me to deal with it."he finished his phone conversation

Everyone were extremely confused 

The guy " hello everyone and welcome to my dimension A.K.A the dimension zero"

Everyone just looked at him hoping that he would clear things out .

Sollux "wait, Ii heard your voiice before"

The guy touched his temple 

Sollux "never mind " sollux looked kinda worried though 

The guy " so anyway, my name is INFINITY, you can call me Fin for short"

Everyone still looked at him confused.

Karkat "HEY DIPSHIT, MIND FUCKING TELLING US HOW AND WHY WE WERE JUST TRANSPORTED TO THIS ZERO SHIT PLACE BEFORE I GET MY SICKLE OUT "

Fin " karkat, if you won't stop shouting I will backhand bitchslap you across five dimensions "

Karkat "OH YEAH?GO ON DO IT BULGESUCKER I DON'T CARE-" 

Fin teleported himself to karkat and backhand bitchslaped him, he immediately got flying. Fin snapped his fingers and in the direction karkat was flying appeared a portal 

Karkat "FUUUCK YOOOOOU" and with those screams karkat entered the portal.

Fin "*sigh* well...I'll go get him ,I'll be back soon " he snapped fingers again and went one leg in portal

Fin "HEY nepeta you owe me one "

Nepeta ":33 huh? What are talking about tall stranger? "

Fin left and shut the portal. Everyone was confused.

Jade "who was that? "

Dave "I don't know but I have a feeling that he's bad news "

John and vriska stood up trying to look like nothing happened.

John "he doesn't look like a threat"

Jade "I agree with John there must be a reason for him to teleport Us here" jade looks at John and vriska

Jade "John? "

John "yes Jade? " John gulped in nervousness

Jade "mind explaining something?"

John "um... I... Well-wait do you hear it? "

Jade "don't change the subject! "

Dave " I hear it too, sounds like karkat screaming "

They all looked and saw another portal. 

Karkat "AAAAAAAHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" Karkat came flying out of the portal 

Nepeta ":33 karkity? "

Karkat flew into nepeta knocking her down with him on top and they- WOAH they accidentally kissed in the process. Karkat opened his eyes and saw a cat troll lying under him with their lips together 

Karkat "WOAH NEPETA, SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! "he said blushing 

Nepeta ":33 I don't mind karkity "

Suddenly that guy appeared next to the crowd of people and trolls.

Fin "apparently today is shipping day" he said with a smirk 

Nepeta" thank you" nepeta whispered 

Fin "no sweat, so karkat, did you learn your lesson?"

Karkat "WHAT LESSON?!? YOU JUST SLAPPED ME AND I CAME FLYING FOR ONE MINUTE FROM PORTAL TO PORTAL"

Fin "your lesson was to not insult me"

Fin "okay so I think I owe all of you an explanation? "

Dave "would be good to know "

Fin "so first of all, you might already know that I summoned you here from the party and from the dead "

Fin"and I'm the creator of the SBURB "

Everyone "WHAAAAAAAT!?!? "

Karkat " YOU ARE THAT FAGGOT WHO MADE US SUFFER THROUGH THAT FUCKING GAME!? "

Fin " wait, let me explain-"

Dave "you already explained everything that we need to know " Dave turned god tier and grabbed his sword from strife specibus.

John " it was you... It because of you my dad I'd dead! " John got his hammer and was ready to battle 

Terezi " l3t's k1ck h1s 4ss! >: ["

Everyone got their weapons out and were ready for action.

Sollux "I wiil probably 2it thi2 one out guy2"

Karkat "SOLLUX THATS THE GUY WHO MADE THAT FUCKING GAME, DON'T YOU WANT A REVENGE FOR EVERYTHING THAT GAME HAVE DONE TO US? "

sollux"nuh ii'm good "

Dirk " hey bro get some ass kicking beats! "

Dave"sure thing dude "Dave got his gear vinyl disks and turned on the song android- power 

Fin "I'm not here to fight you!"

John "well to bad"

Dave "because you gonna have some nice Ass whopping right now "

Fin facepalmed and just nodded 

Fin "okay, go ahead "

As soon as the beat drops Dave and dirk come flying at him ready to take his head.


	3. The shit tone of cross overs

Author's note : I suggest for a fight in this chapter listen to a music " Android p-power " for a better experience   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Striders jump on Fin swinging their swords trying to hit him but he dodges every attack at an inhuman speed without moving from the spot he is standing on.

Fin "this is ridiculous "

Dave "oh this is just the beginning! "

Dave gets his second sword and swings both his swords on Fin. Fin stops swords with his hands shattering both swords and kicking Dave in chest.

Dirk " DAVE! You bastard! "

Fin " could you stop attacking me and just listen to me? "

John " Not before we defeat you! "

John is flying down on Fin with his zillyhoo hammer. John swung his hammer on Fin but Fin blocked attack with his hand. He grabbed a hummer's handle.

Fin " kiddo, I'm not here to fight, I'm here to explain "

Fin let go of a hammer, John flew away frustrated that his attack with blocked so easily. Dirk and Dave ran back to the crowd. Fin looked up

Fin " oh are you fucking kidding ME?"   
Above there was floating giant green cube with a green aura around it.

Roxy " jade! Drop the cube! "

Jade " okay "

Jade dropped the cube on Fin with a serious force trying to smash him.

Dave " well... That was easy "

Suddenly cube went flying upwards revealing Fin, unharmed and without a scratch.

Fin " do you really want to fight me so bad? "

John " we don't want to fight anyone! "

Dave " we want a revenge for everything you did to us! "

Fin " well okay ,go ahead , I'm not even gonna use all my powers "

Karkat " JADE ! QUICK THROW ME AT HIM "

Karkat was surrounded by a green aura and then got flown at Fin. Fin yawned and watched karkat fly at him with his sickles .

Fin " you know, sickles are the worst weapons, on my opinion "

Seconds before karkat's impact on Fin, Fin backhand bitchslaped karkat (again). Somehow he made it so karkat went flying back at the crowd.   
Aradia was flying above the crowd, she tried to stop time around Fin so he would freeze.

Aradia " fast, attack him he's frozen " Fin was now standing still.

Dave "damn, my swords " he got another pair of swords from his strife specibus   
Dave " thanks to Roxy I now have dozens of these " he said with a smirk

Roxy was spawning cubes while at the same time jade was shooting them at Fin at high speed. Dirk, dave, John, tavros and equius were closing in on Fin. Fin raised his head and got in boxing stand. First Striders started attacking Fin, he grabbed Dave's left sword and shattered it. Behind Fin dirk swung his blade at him, suddenly Fin disappeared. Dirk almost hit Dave but he blocked it with his sword. Fin appeared a few feet farther. He grabbed Strider's swords and brandished them. Dirk let go off his sword but Dave was still holding on, Fin smacked Dave on the ground. He turned around and saw equius's fist closing in. Fin stopped punch with his hand and then flicked equius with the other one. John swung his hammer at Fin, he was just dodging John's weapon and not attacking him. Fin stopped John's hummer and teleported himself from John.

Fin "hey aradia in ZERO there is no time so your powers won't work here and so are Dave's powers"

Eridan aimed at Fin, Fin dodged all of eridan's shots

Fin " I hope you guys know that I'm just having fun, and not actually fighting "

Everyone looked at Fin frustrated and angry except for sollux and gamzee.

John "JADE! NOW !"

John was flying above Fin ready to swing his hammer. Green aura surrounded the weapon , hummer's head started growing along with the hummer's handle length. When hummer became a size of a small moon John swung it with a help of Jade. Fin looked up at John.

Fin"well, shit "

John landed a hit letting go of the hummer.

John " we did it! "

Jade "JOHN LOOK OUT! "

Fin was floating behind John, he put his hand on John's shoulder. John turned around and was shocked to see Fin.

Fin " nice try colt, but not enough fire power " he said with a small grin. Fin snapped his fingers and everyone froze.

Fin " okay, calm yourselfs, we still have things to talk about" he waved his hand and everyone started moving but they were not attacking.

  
Dave " for some reason, I don't want to fight anymore"

Fin " finally "

Fin " OK, so before I'll say something you can ask me anything "

Vriska " who the hell 8re you? "

Fin " my name is INFINITY and I am an immortal almost all powerful multidimensional being"

John " why are we-" Fin's phone was ringing

Fin " hold that thought " Fin got his phone and started a conversation.

Fin "hey what's up gaster? Wait... Where's gaster? "

Fin " HE WHAT?!? "

Fin "WHO DID IT? "

Fin " those fuckers again? "

Fin " how is he? "

Fin " MELTED?!? "

Fin "do you know where are they? "

Fin " sans calm down, do you know where they went? "

Fin " Uh huh, okay "

Fin "I'll be there in a minute " he ended a conversation and looked at the crowd. He snapped fingers and behind of them appeared a giant mansion.

Fin " okay guys, just chill in this mansion till I come back, there's plenty of food, Wi-Fi computers and TVs I might be gone for a while "

Everyone "okay "

He disappeared, everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

Jake " blimey, what a gorgeous palace "

Jade " it's pretty nice "

They entered to see a giant living room with high ceiling, cinema sized TV with a long couch enough to fit all of them.

Dave " I'm not saying that this is the weirdest thing that happened to me... But it's out there " he said going to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of apple juice

Rose " this is quite strange"

Jake"hey John?"

John "yes Jake? "

Jake " I recall this INFINITY person calling you (colt) "

John " yeah I remember "

Jake " I assume you do not know why he called you a name of a gun? "

John "a gun? No I don't know why he called me that "

Dirk " damn that guy is strong "

Rose" well, he did say that he's an almost all powerfull being "

Dirk "I know but he said that he wasn't using he's powers "

Nepeta ":33 that strange man helped me kiss karkitty "

Karkat " NEPETA! HE BACKHAND BITCHSLAPED ME! TWICE! "

Dave " dude, you don't even have a bruise "

Karkat " SO THAT'S WHY IT DIDN'T HURT "

Fin's Pov

Fin " I knew it was bad...but this..."

Sans " Fin, can you do something about it? "

Fin " I don't know, his body shattered around different dimensions...but why didn't he turn to dust? "

Sans " well... He asked me not to tell you, but he was injecting himself with determination every day "

Fin "what about his project? "

Sans " they broke it "

Fin " these guys are getting on my nerves, again "

Sans " what should I tell Asgore ?"

Fin"tell him that gaster dissapeared"

Sans" but who will take his place? "

Fin " nobody will (take his place) but for the time being I will erase everyone's memory of him and let alphys do her job"

Sans " okay, so have you figured out what to do?"

Fin " if I had all my powers I could do this easily but now, I can make his body whole again and regain his conscious but his physical body will jump from dimension to dimension on its own "

Sans " what about the project? "

Fin " maybe alphys can continue "

Sans " okay, it's getting pretty-"

Fin " sans, I can see the future, and I now that you're about to say a pun, so just don't "

Sans "you're no fun you know that? "

Fin " look who's talking, okay I'm done"

Fin " gaster, do you see me? Say something "

Gaster "♋♓■"

Fin " okay, let me fix that buddy "

Gaster "◆♍♒ ♌♏⧫⧫♏❒"

Fin " sans look after him, I will go to the ones who did this "

Sans "okay "

Gaster "♋&♏ ⧫♒♏❍ ◻♋⍓"

Fin " I will "

kid's Pov

John " OH MY GOD ! There are even movies with Nicolas Cage that weren't aired on my planet! "

Vriska " wh8t?! Let me see! "

John and vriska look inside a giant drawer filled with all kinds of movies.

Dave " hey, there's a note on a drawer" John picks up a note and reads it

John " (there's every movie in the multiverse inside this drawer) holy crap this is cool "

Dave " yeah, maybe there's a con air movie that isn't bad "

Vriska " wh8t did you just say? " vriska looked angrily at Dave

Dave " um, never mind "

Jade " I think this will be good " jade picks a movie, the title says "con air"

Jade " interesting, in the cover there's a more ripped version of cage and a lot of explosions"

John" what does it say? "

Jade " a thriller blockbuster romantic comedy horror detective movie starring Nicolas Cage, Vin Diesel, Jecki Chan, Merilyn Monroe and Dwayne Johnson. Merilyn Monroe? "

Dave " holy shit, this sounds like a  
Badass version of con air"

Meanwhile in the kitchen

Karkat " SOLLUX WHY WEREN'T YOU FIGHTING THAT GUY? "

Sollux " he 2end 2ome iinformatiion iin to my braiin, plu2 Ii know hiim... Practiicly "

Karkat " WHAT THE - WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW HIM? "

sollux " he ii2 one of the voice2 in my head, he often helped me and gave me advice, he was alway2 riight "

Karkat " VOICE IN YOUR HEAD? OKAY WHAT ELSE HE BRAIN-SEND YOU? "

Sollux " he 2aiid not to tell anyone "

Karkat " OH MY GOD SOLLUX. WE WERE FIGHTING HIM JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO, TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW "

Sollux " kk no, he ii2 a good guy, and plu2 you guy2 attacked hiim fiir2t "

Feferi ")(ey guys we are starting t)(e movie "

Sollux " okay ff we are comiing" sollux grabs a few snacks and goes into the living room with karkat

Sollux" what moviie are we watchiing?"

Dave " a badass version of con air "

Karkat " WERE THERE NO ROMCOMS? "

jade " there's comedy and romance "

  
Karkat " OH"

Fins Pov

Fin just transported himself into another empty dimension, he spawned a chair and sat in it

Fin " you won't run away from me no more "

He snapped his fingers and I front of him appeared... Umm Rick and Morty

Morty "Rick! Where are we? "

Rick " shit Morty, guess we really fucked up this time "

Morty " wwhat are you talking about grandpa Rick? "

Rick " look " Rick points at Fin

Fin " greetings Rick, Morty "

Morty " Rick who is this? "

Rick " that guy is the equivalent of a god who gives a shit about things he created "

Fin " you know I am no god, Rick "

Rick " don't worry Morty I have - where is it? " Rick was looking for something in his lab coat

Fin " oh, are you looking for this? " Fin holds a portal gun in his hand

Rick "you bastard "

Fin " Rick I think I meet this version of you far too often"

Rick " it's only a fifth or sixth time "

Fin " that is quite a lot "

Morty " Umm... Who are you? "

Fin " oh I haven't met you before have I? My name is INFINITY you can call me Fin for short "

Morty " Uh... Hello Fin "

Fin " Rick you 'grandson' is a lot more polite than you are "

Rick " Fuck you "

Fin " *sigh* Rick, do you know why you are here? "

Rick " because we went into dimension with a human/animal like creatures and accidentally killed a skeleton guy in a lab coat by throwing him on some kind of machine? "

Fin " excellent, you are not as dumb as I remember "

Rick " again, Fuck you " Rick flips Fin off

Fin " oh, should I then tell your grandson the truth of where you came from and where he came from?"

Rick "don't you fucking dare "

Fin " oh really? OK I'll stop teasing you, let's get back to business "

Fin " the 'skeleton guy ' you killed was my dear friend, and the machine you destroyed was our project "

Rick "so what? "

Fin "Rick, I've destroyed people for much less , you should be concerned, I'm even thinking of erasing every single Rick in the multiverse "

Morty "WHAT?! "

Rick "don't worry Morty, this is just bullshit, he lost this power "

Fin " actually due to Genesis frog reseting I have regained almost all my powers "

Rick "well shit "

Morty " are you really gonna destroy us ?"

Fin " no of course not, only Rick "

Morty" this is still bad "

Fin " if you knew everything that he's done you would be strangling him with your bare hands "

Morty " Rick what he's talking about? "

Rick "don't believe him Morty he's lying "

Fin " and worst of all, you interrupted my reunion with two of my children after millions of years "

Rick "I didn't know you have kids "

Fin " I have 5 children "

Rick " woah, someone has been busy"

Fin " Rick please "

Fin " I think I have made a decision about you Rick "

Rick " you're not gonna destroy me will you? "

Fin " no"

Rick " so what are you gonna do? "

Fin " I will change the code of every single Rick "

Rick " that's even worse "

Morty " what will happen to you if he will change your code? "

Fin " that means that he and every single Rick will become just a normal old boring grandpa "

Rick " don't you dare do that to me you Motherfucker "

Fin " this is my final decision "

Rick "please don't do this to me "

Fin " you had enough second chances" Fin snapped his fingers and Rick and Morty dissapeared

Fin " Now with that out of the way, let's get back to my dear children"


	4. The questions and the answers

Okay so this chapter will be mostly Fin's monologues, but this chapter will have a lot of important information.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Let's get back to the mansion . Everyone is watching the con air rather intently. Movie ended everyone was satisfied with it.

Dave" never thought con air could be so awesome "

John " it's even better than the original "

Terezi " 1 could sm33l 3v3r1th1ng go1ng on th3 scr33n"

Karkat " IT'S PRETTY GOOD, EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT A ROMCOM"

Fin is standing behind the couch with a bottle of peach ice tea.

Fin " I see you are enjoying one of my favorite movies"

John " do you have the ghost rider 3?"

Fin " I have one hundred fifty nine ghost rider sequel movies "

John "........"

Jade " I think you broke John "

John "....one hundred fifty nine ...."

Dave " hey dude, are you okay? "

John " I'm just...shocked.."

Fin " he he, well, let's cut to the chase"

Fin " by the way Dave, sorry for being hard on you during the fight "

Dave " oh right, well for some reason I'm not mad at you "

Fin " everyone! follow me " everyone followed Fin upstairs, they entered an enormous room with a few couches and big table with snacks, faygo, AJ and... Red chalk.

John " so...Fin right? "

Fin " that's right kiddo " he said emptying the bottle of ice tea.

John " who are you? "

Fin " I recall explaining that to you "

John "you didn't really explain, you just told your name and that you're very powerful "

Fin " we'll get back to it later "

Fin " so everyone, again my name is INFINITY, Fin for short "

Fin " I think I'll start explaining everything from the start "

Fin " so listen closely"

Karkat " JUST FUCKING START ALREADY"

Fin " there are an infinite number of alternative universes"

Dave " yeah we learned that"

Fin " this system of AU's is called (multiverse) "

Fin "(multiverse) is a program that can bend reality with its power, every dimension and everything in that dimension has it's own unique code that no one can see, but by reading these codes you can learn what happened is happening and will happen to the owner of the code"

Fin " but every program has it's flaws, normal codes don't have 0's , and things that has them Are considered a glitches "

Fin " these glitches are mostly harmless, but when their code is wrong in a certain way than they start to have abilitys that they are not supposed to have, I'm the glitch myself, and my abilitys are almost endless"

Fin " when there's too much glitches in dimension the multiverse destroys that dimension erasing every single code in it, they are called (realms), glitches like me can alter these codes"

Fin " but since I'm the only glitch like that I decided to make a line of protection"

Fin " I called it "the Genesis frog " there are one Genesis frog per one billion dimensions, they detect glitches and alter their code to make them normal"

Fin " the Genesis frog in your dimension is a kind of the main server for every other one"

Fin " if it doesn't work others won't work either"

Rose " so how is this related to us?"

Fin " I decided to be double careful and made the protocol "SBURB" in case the main Genesis frog will be destroyed and I won't be able to recreate it"

Dave " holy shit, does this mean that we didn't save only one universe but every single one ? "

Fin " yes David, but what if I tell you that before your dimension even existed, you had other lives behind you ?"

John " what do you mean ?"

Fin " you all existed before your universe was even created"

Sollux " what, liike previiou2 liive2?"

Fin" exactly"

Fin " everyone standing in this room was related to each other in a certain way before this versions of you existed"

Fin "John, Jade , those versions of you were my children"

Jade" w-what are you talking about? "

John " you can be our dad, our dad is stuck in sburb"

Fin "in this physical manifestation no, but before you were my children, John I named you Colt, and Jade, your mother named you Hinata"

Jade " but if you are our real dad who's our mom? "

Fin " your mother died millions of years ago"

John " I still don't believe you"

Fin " you might not consider me your father, but I'll transfer some mind files to your brains and you will believe me "

Fin : mind transferring" erased memories"

John " oh god...why did this happen? " John asked in disbelie

Jade " w-why?"

Fin "let me explain "

Fin " when you two and my other children were born I created a universe for us to live in peace while (Genesis frog)are taking care of multiverse"

Fin " but then...he came "

Jade "who? "

Fin " bill cipher, he was my partner, but he became insane , he wanted to conquer every universe, but I caged him in a realm, he got out and wanted revenge "his phone rang again

Fin " god dammit" he answered the phone

Fin " make it quick, I'm busy"

Fin"what? Where? "

Fin "I'll send you the coordinates "

Fin " yeah I know "he hung up

Dave " who's constantly calling you? "

Fin "I always have a lot of shit to take care of "

Fin "anyway, let's continue "

Fin"bill cipher destroyed universe I created for my family and he killed your mother "

Fin " you all survived because you are immortal like me "

Fin "I couldn't revive her because she was a glitch too "

Fin " I was so mad and sad that my body burst with powers destroying every universe in existence, the only things left me my 5 children and cipher"

Fin " I ripped bill from his physical form and contained him in a small town (gravity falls) in some random universe, I then used all energy force in me to recreate the multiverse"

Fin "Jade, John, I wanted to give you normal lives, so I created for you a different universe for you to live in"

John " John, Jade, when you two were born I named John (Colt ) and your mother named Jade (Sakura)"

Jade " isn't Sakura Japanese name ?"

Fin " yes it is, your mother was technically Japanese"

Fin " dirk, first of all, I can read minds too, second of all, do you want me to bitchslap you too? "

Dirk " w-what a-are you talking about?"

Fin " you just thought to yourself ( daaaaaaamn, John is half Japanese, I'm so turned on right now, after everything I'll flirt the shit out of him) rings any bells? "dirk blushed a little

John " no homo "

Fin " agree "

Dirk " god dammit"

Dave " Don't worry bro, john is too thick to understand that he's not straight"

John " I AM STRAIGHT! "

Dave " of course you are, spoiler alert sarcasm"

Fin " ahem, as I was saying, in that universe everything was different, John and Jade weren't blood related but they were friends"

Fin " after I recreated multiverse and "Genesis frog" my powers were depleted , so I was stuck in ZERO with almost no powers far a few thousand years" Fin's phone rang

Fin "oh come on " he answered the phone

Fin " YES? "

Fin " he got out again? "

Fin " where is he now? "

Fin " oh shit"

Fin " okay I'll be there soon" he hung up

Fin " okay, so I have some stuff to do, and you have some stuff to think about, I labeled each room to who it belongs to, do whatever you want while I'm away, just don't kill each other" Fin waved and then dissapeared

Dave " guy has some weird backstory"

Roxy " agree"

Vriska" feels like he explained almost everything, 8ut I'm still veeeeeeeery confused"

John" I still can't believe what just happened"

Jane" on by the way, john what did he show you? "

Jade " something that we don't want to talk about"

Jane " well... Okay..."

Karkat " JOHN'S AND JADE'S DAD IS SOME MULTIDIMENSIONAL GOD AND YOUR MOM IS SOME JAPANESE CHICK , HOW WONDERFUL"

Gamzee " thAt gUY Is wicked cOOl "

Everyone looked back to look at gamzee

Terezi " oh, so th3 murd3rous clown 1s 4l1ve too "

Gamzee "honk : 0 )"

Kanya " I suggest we all go to our respite blocks and make us at home"

Eridan" I just fucking got back from the dad, I need to do some swwiming"

Everyone left the room and entered the corridor looking for their rooms.

Vriska" Umm, Joooooooohn, you need to see this"

John" he can't be serious"

John saw a door with a label (John and Vriska ) with a winky face. Dave walked around the hallway trying to find his room and saw this

Dave " don't get too loud at night Kay?"

John " god dammit Dave"

Everyone found their rooms and were stunned by how perfectly they fit them.

Vriska" oh"

John made 2x facepalm combo when he saw one big bed in an enormous Room with two computers and one big TV

John " I'll go get kanaya's lipstick"

Vriska " don't worry John, I don't bite at night, well only if you ask to"

John " v-vriska! "

Vriska" sorry, I couldn't help myself"

Fin's Pov

Fin" what the actual Fuck?"

Sans " don't look at me, I don't know either"

Chara " let me out and we can play a game, ITS CALLED IM GONNA RIP YOUR LIMBS OF AND TAKE YOUR SOUL, HAHAHAHAHA"

Fin " well good luck with that "

Fin " sans, how did this HUMAN kid get to the (determination) facility?"

Sans " I think he was looking for toriel"

Chara " IM GONNA RIP YOUR SOULS AND TURN YOU TO DUST "

Fin " how much was he injected ?"

Sans "Umm..."

Fin " sans "

Sans "six full syringes"

Chara " MOOOOORE DETERMINETION MOOORE EXP MOOOOORE LV "

Fin " erase their memories again" Fin snapped his fingers and chara dissapeared

Fin " how's gaster doing? "

Sans " he's stable, but he's still hoping through dimensions"

Fin " it will soon stop "

Sans " what were you doing before I called you? "

Fin " family bonding"

Sans " finally decided to take care of kids eh? "

Fin " I always have "

Fin " anyway I need to get back there" Fin transported himself back to the mansion"

Homestuck's Pov

Everyone is watching another movie, this time it was 'fast and furious 69'

Dave " for movie about racing, this thing is awesome" he said chewing on popcorn

Sollux" we are watchiing iit only becou2e karkat liiked the tiitle"

Karkat" IT HAD 69 IN THE TITLE, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? "

John " it would be better if it had Nick cage"

Vriska" yeah "

Fin " the one with Nicolas Cage really sucked"

Everyone turned around and saw Fin sitting on a couch with a bottle in his robo-hand

John " I don't believe it "

Fin " well, you don't have to"

Movie ended, Fin turned on the lights while sipping on his ice tea

Fin " okay everyone , we still have things to do"

Everyone stood up and walked back into the giant room

Fin " so, what question do you have left? "

Karkat " WHY WERE WE CHOSEN TO PLAY THAT STUPID GAME? "

Fin " you had the biggest percentage of success "

Sollux " why diid you call u2 here? "

Fin " that question has a quite interesting answer "

Fin " because of the game you all lost something important to you"

Fin " and because of that I feel like I should give you something in his return"

Dirk " what is it? "

Fin " you all have one wish each, you can wish for anything you want"

Everyone seemed pleased by hearing this

Eridan " any wwish?"

Fin "any wish"

Eridan " than I wish for -"

Fin " hold on fish breath, you all need time to think what is your biggest wish, you all have time until dawn "

Dave " there's no sun and no moon"

Fin snapped his fingers and out the window a soft light appeared

Fin " it's currently 5 pm you have 24 earth hours to make that decision"

Rose " wow, that's quite pleasant"

Fin " you don't say Blondie" Fin smirked, Rose glared at Fin

Fin "You can all go back and do whatever you like, there are clocks in every room so you know how much time you have left to think of your wish"

Everyone left the room. Karkat, terezi and sollux were playing Mortal kombat 11. Feferi and eridan were swimming in their rooms. Equius was following gamzee everywhere like a creep while whispering "highblood" gamzee didn't care though. Nepeta was in a cave-like room thinking who to ship Fin with. John and vriska were in their room chatting about stuff while lying on the bed.

John " so much happened today, everyone saw us making out, we lost a fight versus that INFINITY guy, and now it turns out he's my dad? How the Fuck this happened" vriska rested her head on John's chest and said

Vriska" I think it's cool, we can wish for anything we want, what will you wish for? " John got up

John " I want to know more " he exited the room

John entered the room with a label "the worst glitch", he saw inside a big room with a lot of turned off monitors. Fin was sitting on his bed reading something that looked like a journal.

John " hey Fin "

Fin " hi Colt"

John " could you call me John? "

Fin " alright John, what do you need " he closed the journal

John "I want to know more about my origins"

Fin"okay, what do you want to know? "John sit on a chair next to the bed

John " who's my real mom? "

Fin " I met your mother on one of my missions , I needed to find one pesky interdimensional spider bitch that was sending her eggs that were destroying universes all over the multiverse, there was one last egg, I knew that the inhabitants of that dimension will take care of it, your mother was there, because of Bill I can't remember her name, but she was caring, strong, overall awesome"

John " she was Japanese?"

Fin " yes she was "

John " you weren't always a glitch, were you? "

Fin " I always was a glitch, but there was time when I didn't know about my powers " Fin got up, walked over to his closet took off his shirt opened a portal and threw it in there, in his closet there was only black clothes, he put on a black polo.

Fin " when I thought that I was 'normal' my life sucked even then " he sat back on the bed

John " how is that ?"

Fin " back then, by the age of sixteen I was the mist wanted person on my planet"

John " what!? Why!? What did you do? "

Fin " it wasn't because I did something bad, it was because I knew a lot of important information that every country wanted to have"

John " and that was..."

Fin " every single weakness of every single country in the world"

John " but how did you know that? "

Fin " for me they were obvious facts, I recorded them and hid them, I wanted to give it to every other country "

John " why would you do something so stupid? "

Fin "if everyone knows everyones weaknesses then nobody will be attacking anyone under the fear that they know your weakness"

John " that actually makes sense"

Fin " it was a flawless plan, but then someone found out about my project everyone wanted it for themselves, I went underground, nowhere was safe for me"

John " damn , that must have been hard"

Fin " it was, but someone stole that information from ME, and because of that broke out a World War III "

John " you caused a World War? "

Fin " yeah, the country that obtained that file overtook the world"

John " what did you do about it? "

Fin " created an army and kicked some ass with them "

John " your life is nowhere near 'normal '"

Fin " look who's talking"

John " fair point "

Fin "in my last battle I lost my arm and wounded my face, we won, but I died from blood loss "

John " you died? "

Fin " I did, but after that I woke up here, because of my death my body gave a burst of power destroying my dimension, I ran out of numbers while counting years I've spent here alone with a bleeding arm trying to figure out what the fuck "

Fin " I got a better control of my powers and that's where my story begins"

Fin " anything else? "

John " what was my life like before? "

Fin " which one? When you knew you were my son or when you lived your life in a dimension without SBURB? "

John " second "

Fin " you were a top class in high school, you met a new girl with blonde long hair and an obsession of spiders"

John " wha-"

Fin " yes, it was vriska , you were together even before you knew each other"

John "wow "

Fin " you dated each other, solved a few mysteries about each other whispers only strengthen your love "

Fin "after high school you went to the same college as her, you studied ectobiology"

Fin " after college you became a professor of ectobiology, you made so many scientific discoveries that a World would never be the same without you, you had 5 Nobel Prizes, after a year of beJing a professor you married vriska, you had 3 children, first was the edgy teenager with anger issues, second a smart girl who liked wizards, third I little girl who liked wearing capes and act as a wizard "

John " you can't mean karkat, rose and Casey "

Fin " this is truth Colt "

John " what caused the Genesis frog to stop working? "

Fin " Dave have "

John " Dave? "

\------------------------------------------------------------------

PS I like making cliffhangers , so I decided to continue this story till the end! It took quite a while to think through and write. Leave comments. Asian homestuck out


	5. The wishes come true

John "what do you mean Dave? "

Fin "Dave before this moment was a minion of Bill cipher"

John "you mean Dave I'd working on this bill guy? "

Fin " Dave is Bill's son for fuck's sake" Fin got his phone from his pocket and started swiping

Fin " here's Bill in his human form, tell me you don't see the resemblance"

John "they... Look very alike "

Fin " bill created Dave when he was imprisoned in gravity falls, but back then he named him Leviathan"

John " leviathan? "

Fin " yes, that's a weird name, bill send Dave to your dimension to get revenge for caging him again, he destroyed the Genesis frog which initiated protocol SBURB that will remake the Genesis frog"

Fin " to make that work the protocol bend reality to be perfect for this"

John " woah"

Fin " Dave got changed aswell, from the leviathan he became to his douchy self-loving self"

John "you do realize that he's dating Jade? "

Fin " *deep sigh* I know, and as much as I don't want this to be, but they are good for each other, and they'll work out great"

John " how are you dealing with all this? You've suffered so much "

Fin " easy, I don't "

John "wha-what do you mean "

Fin " you have no idea how many times I've tried to kill myself, person who said that immortality is a blessing is a retard "

Fin gets up and walks over to a fridge, the fridge is filled with orange bottles with a weird pictures on them

Fin "want some? "

John " what is that? "

Fin " it's a mango soda, found It while traveling through dimensions "

John " mango soda doesn't sound that good "

Fin throws one at John and he catches it

Fin " oh just try it "

John opened a bottle and hesitantly took a sip

John " this is actually really good "

Fin "yep "

Fin " by the way, do you want to know another cool thing about your dad? " Fin lifted his upper lip showing Dracula like fangs

John "wow, that's so cool, how come I don't have those since I'm your son and all? "

Fin " you used to, but you needed something more casual "

Fin " if you want I can give you them again instead of your bucktooth ones"

John " Nuh, I'm good "

John " I feel like I should be concerned about all this, but I don't feel any different" he says with a confused face

Fin " oh it's because I made it so you wouldn't worry "

John " why? "

Fin " it's my stuff, and you should be worried about other things right now "

John "like what? "

Fin " like a lecture about interspiesces relationship you'll be given once you return to your room"

John " oh, I forgot about that "

Fin's phone rang again

Fin " oh it's them "

Fin "heeey, game kids, Sora, Shiro , what's up? "

Fin " oh, well that's good "

Fin " again!?"

Fin " just call blober or something, I'm busy " he hung up

Fin "you know, when I was creating my army to take back the world, I had a little poem I was always telling to myself"

John " oh really? What was it? "

Fin " with weapon in my hand   
With a fire within   
Against the armies of enemies   
I'll fight here still   
With my new found brothers   
Against the backstabbers and scum  
Until I die   
Or until I win "

John " I heard it somewhere... "

Fin " think John, think "

John " oh yeah, it's a poem I heard everytime before entering prospit"

Fin " exactly" Fin reached behind him to take off his pendant

Fin " here, look "

John " Uh.. Okay " it was a military pendant, on the front was a guy with a skull with a dagger, and a sign 'special forces' behind was a bunch of numbers and letters

John " what does it say on behind? " John asked finishig his drink

Fin " it's a special kind of coding, it's says 'the first out of eight '"

John "was that your call name? "

Fin " kinda"

John " what does it mean? "

Fin " don't worry yourself with it " Fin reached and took his pendant back

Fin " you should go back to your room, others are waiting for you "

John " I guess I will... Dad "

Fin " don't call me dad, it makes me feel old "

John " aren't you like a bazillion years old? "

Fin " wow, Now I feel even older "

John " hehe, I'm going back I guess"

Fin " have a good night "

John left the room and went back to his bedroom, he could hear other voices inside

John " well, here goes nothing "

John opened the door, there was almost everyone except for gamzee eridan and feferi, everyone looked at John

John "*gulp* h-hey everyone, what's up? "

Karkat " THE FUCKING CEILING IS UP, WE'RE HERE TO TALK ABOUT YOU AND VRISKA "

Jade " yeah John, why didn't you tell us about that? "

John " w-well I thought you'd be against it since kanaya and rose didn't work out so well "

Rose " we broke up for different reasons "

Kanaya " yes, I just was-"

Vriska " let's just get it over with, what do you need to know? "

Jane " for how long this have been going? "

John " a little over a month"

Dave "did you two pail? "

John" d-dave! "

Rose hit the back of the Dave's head

Rose "David, it's their private life "

Dave "haha, sorry bro"

Vriska "we have done that already " vriska says nonchalant

John " VRISKA! " John's face was completely red from the embarrassment

Dave " oh John, you're so innocent "

Fin " Dave, you haven't done that yourself , so you're not the one to talk"

A voice coming from nowhere

Dave "w-what!? Of course I did "

Fin " Dave, I'm omniscient, do you think you can bullshit an omniscient being? "

Dave " god damn, that guy "

Fin " there's no god, I killed them all, they were just a bunch of douches "

Dave " where are you anyway?! "

Fin " in my room, sipping on some mango soda, I'm just sending you all mind-messeges "

Terezi"oooohhhh, so th3 cool k1d h4v3 n3v3r p41l3d?" terezi's grin could pop a balloon right now

Dave"oh shut up"

Jade " John, are you sure about your relationship with vriska? "

John " OF COURSE IM SURE! I love vriska "

Vriska " I love John too "

Fin " they are telling the truth, I swear on my mango soda "

Jade " if you're so sure, then we wish you good luck "

Fin " me too "

John " oh, thanks"

Everyone left John's and vriska's room . John closed the door and lied on the bed next to vriska

Vriska " that went smoother th8n I thought"

John " me too "

Vriska " so, you got your answers?"

John " yeah, I guess I did-"

Fin "heads up!"

A portal opened near the bed, out of the portal came flying mango soda, john cought it

John" thanks "

Fin "no prob, I'll leave you two alone now "

Vriska" oh, 8y the way , I found a strange thing in a bathroom drawer with a note 'just to be sure' on it "

John " oh really? What is it? "

Vriska " come on, let me show you " vriska and John got up and went into the bathroom, vriska opened a drawer

John " oh god dimnit " inside a drawer was a note with a pack of condoms with it

Vriska " what are those? "

John " these are used for human 'pailing' "

Vriska " oh, well do you -"

John " after everything that happened today I really don't want to "

Vriska " well then I have an even better idea "

John " I hope you're talking about Nick cage movies"

Vriska "of course "

They watched Nick cage movies for two hours, and then someone knocked on the door.

Jade " John Vriska the dinner is ready!"

John " okay coming"

They went down stairs, in the kitchen table was filled with a lot of food

Jane " I don't know how, but I was just sitting here, and then this appeared out nowhere"

Fin walked inside the kitchen

Fin " oh, are you enjoying the meal I prepared for you ?"

Dirk "looks delicious"

Fin " I'll be off then "

John " aren't you gonna eat with us? "

Fin "I don't need eat, but I'll eat today, but in a different dimension"

Jade "why? "

Fin "I like to eat pizza with antimatter toppings, and you know, I can't eat it around you "

Dave" why? " suddenly Jade Rose and John all just facepalmed

Fin " never mind "

Fin " enjoy your food " Fin opened a portal and jumped in it

Jade's Pov

It's already night, jade woke up to get a glass of water, she walked past Fin's room, the lights were on, out of dog curiosity she opened a door. Fin was sitting in front of the computer.

Jade " it's a middle of the night, why aren't you asleep? "

Fin " I don't sleep Sakura "

Jade "oh, can I ask you a question? "

Fin " ask whatever you want "

Jade " you've said there were five children, if me and John are one of them, then who's the other three? "

Fin " I send them to the different dimensions, I put you and John in one universe only because you are twins"

Jade "I understand that, but who are they? "

Fin " their real names are Jacob, Hinata and Satomi, that's all you need to know "

Jade " I assume that Hinata and Satomi are girls and Jacob is a guy "

Fin " yes " Fin took a sip of his drink

Jade " is that your mango soda? "

Fin " best drink in the world "

Jade "... why are you so big? "

Fin " that's how I've looked since I first died "

Jade "where did your arm go? "

Fin " lost in a war, wich I accidentally created"

Jade " oh"

Jade " what was my mother like? "

Fin " she was wonderful, I found everything about her beautiful, her black shoulder length hair, her big blue eyes, her way of sword fighting, everything "

Jade " why are you wearing shades ?"

Fin took off his glasses , his eyes were blank black

Jade "oh "

Fin " I used to have dark green eyes, but then they just went blank, and they are ridiculously sensetive to light" his phone rang

Fin " Yo, sans, what's up? "

Fin " he didn't? "

Fin " even more? "

Fin "how much? "

Fin " ALL OF IT? "

Fin " is he still there? "

Fin "alright, gotcha "

Fin " I think you should get your water and go back to sleep, sorry I still have things to take care of "

Jade " oh, well good night "

Fin " good night sweet heart "

Jade " please don't call me that "

Fin " sorry, my inner father is getting out "

Jade left the room, got her water and went back to sleep.

It's 8:43 pm everyone woke up and went to have breakfast

Jane " wow, again? "

John " I don't know what you don't like, it's delicious, and there's no Betty crocker "

Karkat " HEY! HAVE ANYONE SAW FIN TODAY? HE'S NOT IN HIS ROOM"

Jade " I saw him at night, he went somewhere again "

Dave " oh well, we still have nine hours to think of our wishes "

Nepeta ":33 *squeal* I'm so excited, I can wish for whatever I want "

Fin " don't get to excited "

Near the outside door opened a portal, Fin came out of it, he had bad wounds, but there was no blood

John " FIN! Are you OK? "

Fin " wha? Oh this? That fucker chara was tougher than I thought "

Fin " I'm okay, don't worry "his wounds healed with no scars

Dave" woah, cool, you are like wolverine"

Fin " immortality is a bitch "

Fin " so you got your wishes yet? "

Everyone " yes! "

Fin "good, I'll be in my room "

Fin went upstairs to his bedroom

Dirk " who the Fuck is chara?"

Dave " dunno bro "

Terezi " 1 th1nk w3 4ll 4gr33 th4t F1n 1s th3 n3w coolk1d"

Dave " WHAT!? "

Terezi " h3 b34t our 4ss3s w1th no 3ffort , th3n h3 m4d3 Us th1s 4w3som3 h1v3 4bd Now h3 off3r3d Us 4 w1sh 34ch, good 3nough for m3"

John " yeah, Fin is awesome"

Dave " you guys can't be serious right now "

Jade " he did just got here wounded and then just healed with no scars"

Dave " jade you to? "

John " hehe, don't worry Dave, we are just messing with you "

Dave " oh my god "

They finished breakfast and then scattered around the mansion, some are just chilling, some are thinking really hard about their wishes. Finally, all the clocks shown 5 am, Fin got everyone into the fourth floor hallway and stood near the room. Fin was wearing black shorts and black tank top, which made kanaya glare it him, tank top revealed the place where his robotic arm connected with the body along with some gruesome looking scars.

Fin " ladies first "

Everyone entered the room there were a door and two sofas on the different sides of the room.

Fin " okay let's get started, everyone waiting for their turn sit on the blue sofa, everyone who already wished sit on the red sofa, you will enter the room one by one until everyone have wished, your wishes will come true once you leave this ZERO dimension"

Fin " anyone has any questions? "

Everyone " no "

Fin " alright, I will wait in that room , the , the order, you will go by the blood rank, including humans , lowbloods first "

Equius " that is outrageous, I demand-"

Fin " shut your milk drinkng hole, I decide the order, so you all get it? "

Everyone " yeah "

Fin " great " Fin entered the room, everyone sat on the blue couch in the blood order.

Karkat " FOR ONCE HAVING FUCKING RED BLOOD HAS BENRFITED ME "

Karkat entered the room, it was quite big, with two small couches

Fin " hey, fellow mutant, come here, sit get comfortable "

Karkat " WHAT?"

Fin " you mean you didn't notice? I'm a mutant to, my mutations affect my blood color as well "

Karkat " OH, REALLY? WHATS YOUR BLOOD COLOR?"

Fin got a big hunting knife and slid his wrist, he held his robo arm palm under it . He walked over to karkat.

Fin " give me your hand"

Karkat hesitantly pulled his hand, fin gently grabbed it and poured something from his robo palm into karkat's hand

Karkat " WHAT THE FUCK? !?!"

Fin " I have transparent blood "

Karkat " WOAH? "

Fin " good thing about this color is that I'd doesn't stain on the clothes"

Karkat " TRUE THAT "

Fin sat back on the couch

Fin " so what is your wish? "

Karkat " YOU KNOW THAT I'M A MUTANT, RIGHT? SO MY LIFESPAN IS A LOT SHORTER THAN USUAL"

Fin " I know, you should've died in three years "

Karkat " I WANT TO BE THE LAST ONE OF MY FRIENDS TO DIE, I WANT TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH THEM WHILE I STILLS CAN "

Fin " not that I didn't see that coming, but still, gotta appreciate your good and warm side "

Karkat "SH-SHUT UP, SO CAN YOU FUCKING DO IT OR NOT ?"

Fin " yeah, no prob, keep the blood color, or change it? "

Karkat " I THINK ILL BE A MUTANT FOR A WHILE "

Fin " good choice " Fin snapped his fingers

Fin " done "

Karkat " Oh, OKAY "

Karkat left the room and sat on the red sofa with a slight smile.

Dirk " guess I'm next " dirk went into the room

Fin " oohh, the gayest of them all, com in, have a sit"

Dirk "dude, can I just announce my wish and leave? "

Fin " straight to the business? Okay, what's your wish? "

Dirk " can you make me straight?"

Fin *sarcastic gasp*

Dirk " I like being a homo and all, but it feels wrong and unnatural, I want to be straight "

Fin " you sure? You know there are no do overs "

Dirk " I'm sure, I've felt like this for a while "

Fin " a boner on girls it is " Fin snapped his fingers

Fin " as I said, when you leave this universe there will be changes"

Dirk " Umm, alright " dirk left the room and sat on the sofa

Jade " I'll be next " Jade entered the room

Fin " hey Sakura "

Jade " so, Fin "

Fin " yeah? "

Jade " can I ask you something before I make my wish? "

Fin " of course "

Jade " if there are alternative versions of us, then how do you know that WE are your kids? "

Fin " there are no alternative version of you, there are you, and there are copies of you made by SBURB, I can tell "

Jade " oh "

Fin " so what's your wish? "

Jade " I wish to not have this space powers "

Fin " mind explaining why? "

Jade " they remind about everything that happened in sburb "

Fin " okay then " Fin snapped his fingers

Next one was Jake

Jake " blimey, I wish to know what dirk have wished for "

Fin " you could wish for literally ANYTHING and you wish to know your boyfriend's wish? "

Jake " why yes, I am very curious"

Fin " well alright then" finger snap

Next is Rose

Rose " greetings Fin " Rose walked in casually

Fin " hey Rose "

Fin " by the way, Rose, have you ever heard a riddle about chicken and egg?"

Rose "yes I have, why are you interested in this? " Rose sat on a couch, Fin looked up

Fin " I feel the same way about you and Roxy " he chuckled

Rose " he, I guess that's a paradox to"

Fin " so, what is your wish? "

Rose " I want to my relationship with kanaya regain their usual statement"

Fin " so you want your alien girlfriend back? "

Rose " if you put it like that, then yes "

Fin " alright, do you want anything with it?"

Rose " that would be all "

Fin " alrighty" finger snap

Next one is Roxy

Roxy " heeey, god boy "

Fin " oh yeah, you started drinking again"

Fin " that's not the way to go, I need a sober wish " *finger snap *

Roxy " wow , this is cool "

Fin " what is your wish Roxy? Geez I sound like gin already"

Roxy " I want to always be sober, no matter how much I drink "

Fin " this is gonna be fun " *finger snap*

Next one is Dave

Dave " sup shades related brother? "

Fin " I wear glasses for a completely different reasons then you "

Dave " and this reason is? "

Fin " sensetive eyesight "

Dave " oh is that so? "

Fin " Dave, no offense, but I detest you with all my heart "

Dave " oookaaayy, what does detest mean ?"

Fin " hatred "

Dave " why?"

Fin " because I know things about you that even you don't know, those horrible things you did, which I had to erase from your mind so that you could reset the (Genesis frog)"

Dave "like what? "

Fin " like you being the one he made Genesis frog mulfunction in the first place in your last manifestation, or the fact that because of YOU your parents died in your dimension "

Dave " wh-what? "

Fin " never mind " *finger snap *

Dave " what were we talking about? "

Fin " your wish "

Dave " oh yeah, I wish to have brown eyes "

Fin " I'm not even gonna question it" *finger snap *

The next one is Jane

Jane " hi, Fin "

Fin " Yo crocker "

Fin " what's your wish? "

Jane " I want to know the recipe for every meal "

Fin " hmm, good wish " *finger snap*

Next one is John

John " hi Fin "

Fin " hello John "

John " for my wish I want to ask you some questions"

Fin " it seems to be for a while "*finger snap *

Fin " stopped the time, Now you can ask away "

John "I heard someone mention a guy named DC. Scratch , who is he? "

Fin " another being created by a protocol SBURB "

John " what's up with caliborn and calliope?"

Fin " they were the biggest glitches that existed there while Sburb was reforming the universe"

John " where is calliope now? One day she just went away without telling anything "

Fin " she found out about my existence, and asked me to change her code erase her memory and put her in a different universe "

John " why?"

Fin " she asked me not to tell anyone, and I always keep my promises"

John " how do you know that I'M your real son and not other million versions of me? "

Fin " they are not versions of you, they are copies made by sburb, you are the real one "

John " who was that orange guy? "

Fin " Hussie? Another powerful glitch that likes to meddle"

John asked questions for two hours before finally being satisfied

Fin "-and that's how I met sans "

John " your life sure is crazy "

Fin " after a few million years it becomes a daily routine"

John " I think I'm done "

Fin " alright " *finger snap*

John " thank you"

Fin " you are welcome "

John left the room

Dave " you are out quick"

Let's quickly skip to the wishes

Aradia " I want to have X-ray vision to find any archeologic prop"

Tavros " I.. Uhh.. Want to be more... Confident... But Uhh... Not too confident... Last time it didn't turn out so good "

Sollux " ii want my eye2iight back "

Nepeta " I want karkity to like me more"

Kanaya " I wish to be in a matespritship with Rose "

Terezi " 1 w4nt my 3y3s1ght b4ck"

And next was vriska

Vriska " soooooooo, john dad, I think ill wish for -"

Fin suddenly stood up, he walked over to vriska , he grabbed vriska by the shoulder

Fin " sorry vriska, but you are not getting your wish yet " Fin trusted his hand into vriska's stomach, his fingers dug deep into her flesh causing her to bleed. Vriska couldn't talk, couldn't scream and couldn't move. She could only quietly whisper

Vriska " wh-why?" vriska had an expression of pure horror on her face

Fin " I'm sorry spider girl...but this is something that needs to be done "

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen in the next chapter? Have Fin been lying for them all along? Is he actually a bad guy?

PS I think I"ll kill someone in the next chapter. I want to understand what Hussie feels when he kills of a character. Asian homestuck OUT


End file.
